1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus for a portable telephone, and more particularly to one which is easily operated and with an excellent fixing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable telephones are popular at the present time. Since the portable telephone is carried by a user and transported by the same person frequently, it is apt to drop from the user's body if the attachment therebetween is not strong enough. FIG. 12 illustrates a portable telephone 5, a leather pouch 50, and a conventional fixing device attached on the pouch 50 for fixing the pouch 50 and the portable telephone 5 on a belt 60 of a user. The conventional fixing device basically contains an ear 51 attached on the pouch 50 by a rivet 52. The conventional fixing device utilizes a tension in the ear 51 for fixing the pouch 50 on the belt 60. However the ear 51 is apt to lose its tension after long term use thus causing the pouch 50 and the portable telephone 5 to drop from the belt 60. Moreover, the portable telephone 5 and the pouch 50 are apt to lift up and drop from the belt 60 especially when the user is sitting down.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fixing device for the portable telephone.